Before the Worst
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: AU August 15, 2011: what would have happened if Sonny got shot at the pier instead of Chad? Takes place during the DiMera Kiriakis War of 2011.


**So, I saw a post on Tumblr that read along the lines of "Remember when they were going to shoot Sonny, but Chad got hit instead?". Obviously that was incorrect (Brady hired someone named Dimitri to kill either EJ or Chad to get back at the DiMeras for shooting Maggie, so they shot Chad. Sonny and Abigail were with him at the time.), but, then I thought "What if Sonny DID get shot instead of Chad at the pier that day?" **

**So, here we are! Just a few notes: This takes place mid-August of 2011. So EJole, EJaylor, Chabby, Wabi, Dannifer, Dalenie, State, and Safe were all canon; Will hadn't come out yet, Tad is still homophobic, Nick is still in jail, Kayla is in Europe, Lexie's still alive, Marlena and John are in Europe, Bo is still in Salem, and Kristen is still in that harem.**

**This story also has one-sided Wilson. I'll try to make Lexie and Taylor in character. I only know a bit about them.**

**I do not own Days of Our Lives. It belongs to NBC.**

Dimitri sat very still behind the crates at the pier. EJ DiMera and his wife were there earlier. DiMera was slightly drunk. He went back the following day and sat for a few hours. He was starting to think that none of the DiMeras were going to show. He was about to leave when he heard footsteps. He crouched back down and his heart leapt when he saw Chad DiMera and his girlfriend walk in. They argued for a bit until someone else came in.

"Hey. Everything okay?" Sonny asked.

"Oh, hey, Sonny. What do you think? You're of the same bloodline…" Chad ranted.

"Sonny Kiriakis?" Dimitri muttered under his breath. He aimed his gun, careful not to let Sonny into his line of fire.

Sonny put his hands on Chad's shoulders. "Okay, you know what? You need to lay low."

Chad pushed Sonny off and stepped aside. "Fine."

BAM!

Abby gasped loudly and jumped back as Sonny dropped to the ground, his shoulder bleeding. "Oh my God!"

Sonny groaned loudly and clutched his shoulder. Chad ran in the direction of the bullet, and saw someone run around a corner. He sighed and ran back to his friend and girlfriend. Abby frantically wrapped her shrug around her cousin's shoulder while trying hard not to cry. Chad took her shrug from her and started wrapping it around Sonny's shoulder. Sonny clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut against the pain.

EJ and Taylor ran in just then. EJ sighed in relief seeing that his brother was all right. "What the bloody hell happened?"

"Sonny was shot, that's what happened!" Chad turned angrily to his brother. "Tell me Dad had nothing to do with this!"

EJ's voice stuck in his throat. "I…I'm not sure… come on, then. We need to get him to the hospital."

XXX

EJ dropped Abigail, Chad, and Sonny off at the emergency room. "It's too dangerous for me to be seen with a Kiriakis. Go!"

Chad carefully pulled Sonny, who was now barely conscious, out of the car. "Come on, dude. Stay with us. Abby, get a nurse."

Abby nodded and sprinted into the hospital. "HELP, SOMEBODY! IT'S MY COUSIN! HE'S BEEN SHOT!"

Two nurses sprinted towards Abby, one of them pulling a gurney. Chad half-carried, half-dragged Sonny inside. He helped the nurses gently place Sonny onto the gurney. They rushed to the elevator and one of them called Daniel to have a trauma team ready. They rode the elevator to the fifth floor. When the elevator opened, Jenn and Hope stood waiting. They looked horrified and worried when they saw Sonny bleeding and unconscious.

"What happened?" Hope asked one of the nurses.

"Oh, dear God, Sonny!" Victor exclaimed. Bo gasped.

"He was shot in the shoulder." One of the nurses. She pointed to Abby and Chad. "They brought him in."

Victor's face turned from worried to fury as he turned to Chad. "_You!"_

"No! I had nothing to do with this!" Chad exclaimed.

Victor lunged for Chad, but Bo and Hope held him back. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! AS IF MY GIRLFRIEND WASN'T ENOUGH, YOU HAD TO SHOOT MY NEPHEW, TOO?!"

Lexie came from her office to see what all the commotion was about. She gasped and her eyes widened in horror as he heard Victor. She ran to Chad and grabbed his arm. She held out a hand to Victor. "Victor, stop! Chad had nothing to do with this."

"BULLSHIT! HE WAS WITH HIM!"

Lexie turned to Chad. "Chad, don't say anything without a lawyer." She pushed the down button on the elevator.

"COWARDS! BOTH OF YOU!" Victor screamed as Lexie and Chad left. Bo and Hope dragged Victor to a chair as he breathed heavily.

Jenn turned to Abby. "Honey, what happened?"

XXX

At the Cheatin' Heart, Justin sat at the counter as Adrienne made his drink. His phone buzzed and he bit back a groan. "Hello?"

"Justin, it's Hope."

"Hey, Hope, what's up?" Justin smiled.

"Honey, I don't know how else to tell you this." Hope swallowed. "It's Sonny. He's at the hospital. He's been shot."

Blood drained from Justin's face, his heart skipped several beats, and he nearly fell off his stool. He gripped the counter for support. "How bad?" Adrienne turned around and froze when she saw her husband's expression. Justin let his phone fall from his hand and started breathing heavily. He looked up at his wife. "Sonny was shot. He's at the hospital."

XXX

EJ stormed through the mansion into the living room where Stefano and Kate were talking. "What have you done?!"

"Excuse me?" Stefano asked.

"I was just at the pier." EJ put his hands on his hips and exhaled. "Someone shot Sonny!"

Kate's eyes widened. "Sonny Kiriakis?"

"Elvis, I assure you. I had nothing to do with this." Stefano replied. "What do you take me for, huh? You really think I'd execute two moves in a row?"

"Then…who did?" EJ asked.

"Wait, isn't he gay? Maybe it was a homophobic attack." Kate suggested.

Stefano groaned and walked towards the window. "It won't matter. The Kiriakis' will still think we were responsible."

XXX

Brady sighed inwardly. He hasn't heard from Dimitri yet, and Nicole won't stop pressuring him. His phone rang. "Finally." He looked at the caller ID and sighed in disappointment. "Granddad."

"Brady, Sonny's been shot. He's at the hospital."

Brady froze. "What?! When? Where?"

"About an hour ago at the pier. Chad DiMera and Abigail Deveraux were with him."

Brady's heart quickened and shivers ran up and down his spine. "I gotta go." He hung up and dialed Dimitri. "Come on. Pick up, you bastard!"

"Mr. Black-"

"Dimitri, you son of a bitch! You had one job!" Brady yelled over the phone.

"I'm sorry. DiMera stepped aside as I pulled the trigger. It was an accident!"

"Accident? You shot my cousin! You better pray I don't find you." He hung up and threw his phone against the wall. He yelled in frustration. _'Crap. What have I done?'_ He sighed, turned around, and jumped slightly. He had forgotten Nicole was there.

Nicole folded her arms and glared at him. "Justin. Is going. To kill you."

Brady sighed. "I know. I didn't know Sonny was going to be at the pier!" he sighed. "What are the chances of them passing it off as a homophobic attack?"

"Less than three days after the failed shooting of Victor? In the presence of a DiMera?" Nicole raised an eyebrow.

"So, what you're saying is, I'm screwed."

"Like a light bulb."


End file.
